Pretend For A Minute
by SemiIntelligentZombie
Summary: Hermione is worked up. A work event has left her helpless and she's desperate for some help. Little does she know what asking for that help will lead to - or in which this author is begging for help with writing summaries -


**/This is my first one-shot and the pairing is *drum roll*... You guessed it! Fleurmione! It was something I'm trying whilst I attempt to get into the writing mindset again**

**A/N: not mineth owneth works/**

Hermione paced her room back and forth, frazzled hair swaying with her as she bit her bottom lip anxiously.  
"Fleur! What am I going to do? It's a work function and its New Year's Eve! This creepy guy keeps bugging me too, and I know I could handle him but I really don't want to be fired." Her voice increased steadily in volume and her breathing was laboured as she waved her hands in varying motions and degrees of panic and emphasis.  
"Mon amour, calm down. Eet ees just a social event, non? 'Ou are under no obligation to attend weef a date, nor to talk to that, how do you say, visqueuse man." Fleur said, her accent light yet still noticeable.  
"But Fleur, it's New Year's Eve and everyone will be taking a date, and if I don't then he'll try something, I know he will!" She exclaimed in response, stopping dead in front of her and shaking her head frantically.  
"Hmmm... 'Ou really theenk so? In that case, mon amour, I would be 'onoured to attend this event as your date, non? We can tell that pitoyable excuse for a man that we are a couple and eef he does not get ze message, then he shall be perzonally introduced to the end of my wand." Fleur responded easily, tugging on Hermione's hands so she dropped down on the couch next to her. She wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist and held her close whilst the brunette calmed her breathing.  
"You sure, Fleur? I don't want you doing anything you don't want to." Hermione responded, pressing back into the embrace slightly.  
"Nonsense. Eet would plaisir." She whispered into the brunette's mane. Hermione thanked Fleur profusely before getting up and claiming that she needed time to get ready for the event that evening, leaving with a promise of a meal at her favourite restaurant at her convenince.

Later, Hermione teetered anxiously in the lobby, her soft silver dress cutting just before the knee and flaring out slightly, with shimmering eye shadow and pink lip gloss donning her face. Her hair was straightened slightly and pulled into an elegant bun with a few loose strands framing her face and neck wonderfully. She checked the time again and then looked around desperately for Fleur, and then checking again.

She looked up and met blue eyes across the room and felt her breath leave her. Standing there was Fleur, looking the most beautiful she had ever seen her. Bright red lipstick painted her lips, with a smokey eye framing her deep blue orbs, a long flowing red dress with a low dipping v-neck and a slit in the side hugged her curves nicely. Black heels glittered in the light, and Hermione couldn't help but stare.

Fleur made her way to Hermione, kissing both cheeks before saying "'Ermione! Wow, 'ou look beautiful! magnifique!" Her eyes raked Hermione's form and suddenly she felt very self-conscious about what she was wearing in comparison to Fleur. "You're not looking too bad yourself, Delacour." Fake confidence radiated from her and Fleur smirked at her slightly, placing her hand on the small of Hermione's back causing her to gulp. She leaned down unbearably close, so close that Hermione could feel her hot breath on her ear. "Let us get started, non?" It was said gently, with a husky undertone that made Hermione more enthusiastic for some unknown reason. Not trusting her voice, she nodded and slopped further into Fleur as they entered the room to music and chatter.

They danced and spoke and laughed, drinking the punch and eating the buffet for hours, enjoying themselves thoroughly. Hermione was so surprised by how fun the event had turned out to be, having not expected to have a good time, and knew that it was thanks to Fleur. She showed her gratitude through smiles and touches and hugs throughout the night.

She looked about the room as she and Fleur took another one of their breaks and felt herself stiffen. Fleur seemed to notice almost immediately and asked what was wrong.  
"That's him," Hermione responded shortly, staring at a man in black dress robes with a white undershirt and a black bow tie. He turned and made eye contact, smirking at her and making his way over. Besides her, she could hear a noise of aggression from Fleur and briefly contemtplated what that could mean before the man arrived.  
"Ahh, Hermione. I didn't know this type of event was your thing. You should've mentioned, we could've come together. You look ravishing, I bet you'd look better on my arm though, care for a dance?" He asked, his posture changing to that of a predator about to pounce on it's prey. She was saved from having to respond by Fleur, who stepped in and wrapped a strong, comforting arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her towards her protectively.  
"Ma belle, ees thees slimy, pathetic excuse of a man bothering 'ou?" She asked, looking him up and down with disdain.  
"And... Who, exactly, are you?" He responded witha slight scowl, glancing between Hermione and Fleur's arm around her waist.  
"She's my girlfriend." Hermione piped up with, feeling Fleur become more riled up by the minute, the grip on her waist getting stronger and being pulled in even further than what seemed possible.  
"That ees right, 'Ermione is my girlfriend, and eef 'ou don't mind, we are trying to have a good time. So, please excuse yourself before I so kindly do eet for you, non?" Fleur phrased it as a question but both Hermione and the man knew it was more of a demand, and the smirk fell off his face. He retreated to the other side of the room, occasionally glaring daggers at Fleur as she smugly pulled Hermione to stand in front of her, her back pressed against her front, arms wrapped around her protectively and encasing her.  
"Thank you Fleur, I honestly don't know what I would've done without you here." Hermione said, turning her head slightly so she could look up at her.  
"Do not worry, mon amour, 'e weel not bother you again." Fleur whispered back softly, the husk that had been in some of her previous responses returning.

In the distance, a countdown from 15 began, and Hermione felt herself being turned around to fully face Fleur.  
"Fleur...?" She questioned before trailing off, meeting Fleur's eyes that seemed to radiate want and desire. She glanced down at Fleur's full lips, and her tongue darted out to wet her own. In the background she heard the countdown reach 0, and just as it did, Fleur leaned down and captured her lips in a soft but passionate kiss. Fireworks exploded in the background and Hermione kissed back, pushing herself up against Fleur as her hands tangled in her blonde locks. One of Fleur's hands came up to rest on her neck, the other one holding her just above the waist. Hermione moaned slightly into the kiss and Fleur deepened it, her tongue entering her mouth and exploring. Pulling away, Fleur stared intensely down at Hermione, smoldering eyes searching hers for a minute before a beaming smile graced her face.  
"'Ow about we go 'ome and finish what we have started, non?" she uttered, her sultry voice filtering out the fireworks and cheers and screams. Hermione nodded mutely, and they left the party, big smiles plastered on their faces, hand in hand.


End file.
